


A Case of Mistaken Occupation

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution Roleplay
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>实验毁坏了公寓，John带着侦探去宾馆落脚，结果前台觉得侦探是男妓。</p>
<p>原文连接见内</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That's Absurd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dorothydonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorothydonne/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Case of Mistaken Occupation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/954018) by [dorothydonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorothydonne/pseuds/dorothydonne). 



> 在英国，旅馆不得允许娼妓与嫖客入住。某旅馆前台以为侦探是男妓，医生是他的客人……

“我用Watson这个名字订了间房。”John边说边在花岗石质地的前台表面敲着信用卡。坐在电脑后面的年轻男子朝他礼貌地笑笑，开始在预定名单里查找。

而Sherlock则靠得比社交规范所容许的范围还要近得多。他俯身朝着对方，以一种存心让别人都能听见的方式，故作悄声状：“我也是，在Watson下面订了房。”John对此只能轻哼，因为事实就是如此。

自从两周前那场秘密庆典之后，他们都带着昭告天下一般的对戒，因此只要是去苏格兰场查案子他们身边就明嘲暗讽不断。当然Sherlock逐渐明白了别人话语中的含义，并且一直在完善自己的回嘴技术，结果就是，当有机会能和新婚丈夫一起开玩笑时他实在是相当地不可思议。John简直象和一个36岁青少年结了婚。

事实上，侦探先生本该因为把家里弄得都是——是否有毒还是个谜的——粉红色烟雾而去睡大街反省反省。但John还是能原谅他的。他们的关系都到这地步了，大多数破坏已经变成了无伤大雅的玩笑，只要Sherlock没有害得他们缺胳膊少腿，或者无家可归超过三天的话。

“只要一晚？”接待员问。他的头发很乱，看起来和这个奢华的宾馆格格不入。但他们的公寓还在被调查清理中，住这里的话就可以记在Mycroft账上，John也不能抱怨什么。

“我们只要住一晚就够了。”John露出“就这么着”的笑容。他累死了，一下午都在担心自己的东西都变成粉红色该怎么办，然后又花了将近5个小时在警局，解决粉红色烟雾所涉及的那个案子。发自内心地说John现在只想掀起毛毯和自己的丈夫一起爬上宾馆的高级大床。既然现在案子解决了……嗯嗯，就可以处理一些……在Sherlock全神贯注于杀人案件时根本不会去管的……事情。

谢天谢地，六个月前，John给他们紧急离家时的小旅行包里多加了点东西。

年轻的接待员继续打着电脑查找名单，John转过头确认Sherlock是否还在身边。那家伙一定从头到脚都冻僵了，现在外面还下着小雪，Sherlock却只穿一条黑色长裤和一件紫色衬衫，尽管贴身，却毫无保暖作用。他那件标志性的Belstaff外套可说是今天的一大损失，而John更不愿去想象要是衣服真的报销了他又会气成什么样。

他本来可以把自己的外套给Sherlock，不过反正马上就要进房间了，外套也马上要被剥掉。现在John已经很难停止自己围绕着Sherlock打转的视线，也很难停止一颗一颗地解开那些纽扣的臆想。他不得不转回接待员面前。

“有问题？”John问。说实在的，给他一张房卡放他们进去能有多难？

“抱歉，先生，我没有房间可以给你住。”

John眨巴了半天眼睛，然后说：“你再说一遍？”他露出非常有魅力的笑容。

Sherlock在他耳朵旁边吸了一口气，John随即从背后伸出手去碰了碰他的腰，示意他稍安勿躁。他仿佛能听见那双心形的嘴唇闭上的声音。

“我不能给您房间，先生。若有不便我十分抱歉。几个街区外还有一家宾馆，你们可以找到，呃，可入住的房间。”接待员望向大门，正好有另一对情侣醉醺醺地冲进来，一边朝电梯走一边脱着彼此的衣服。

John又瞪了对方片刻，然后深呼吸。“听着，伙计，我知道自己的名下肯定预定过一间房。我忙了一整天，只想放松放松，喝口茶，睡一觉。所以你得给我一个绝赞的理由，说服我为什么还不给我房卡。”

接待员的视线飘到Sherlock身上。那家伙已经开始用手指头在John的后腰上比划小提琴乐谱以消磨时间了。

“嗨，”被严厉的声音一唤，接待员的注意力又回到John身上。“说真的，你不会是因为我们俩在一起而拒绝我们入住的吧。”

“Mr.Watson——”

“不，别说了。你给我立刻，马上把经理叫来。”看见对方没动，John又欺身压上柜台，说：“现在就去。”他的口吻极其冰冷。他气坏了，如今这种年代还会有宾馆食古不化，冥顽不灵，就因为他们是同性恋而把他们赶进下着雪的夜里。要不是他已经火冒三丈估计能笑出来。真是滑稽。

接待员溜进一扇门内，很快带着一个看上去很壮的、与其说经理不如说保安的男人走了回来。那男人名牌上倒是写着“Evan，经理”。很好。正确的做法。又朝房间迈进一步，又朝一张大床和今晚他可以享受到的所有欢愉迈进一步，顺便还会给这些想把他们赶出去的混蛋来一句“滚吧”。

“Mr.Watson，我是这里的夜班经理Evan。”男人伸出手，John微微摇头不肯接受他的礼节。不想把同性恋传染给对方，不是吗？上帝，男人那评头论足的审度目光让John想扒他的皮。“Mr.Watson，Alexander说你对我们的规矩有想法，要和我谈谈？”

“对。”John说，动了动脚把Sherlock已经钻进他外套里面，玩弄他的牛仔裤腰的手指晃走。真是的，正僵着呢，他还跟青少年一样急不可耐。毫无自觉他们俩正被无耻地歧视对待。“早些时候，我的公寓受到重创，因此来订了一个房间，现在却告诉我们不给入住。当我问他为什么，他却只能露骨地瞥着我的丈夫。我说，那真是非常可笑，你们——”

“你的什么？”接待员尖叫，目光很滑稽地在Sherlock，John，还有经理之间乱转。

“我的丈夫！”John把左手戒指露给他们看了一下，“今天我们过得可糟，差点在自家客厅里被熏死，还——”

“我要致上最真诚的歉意，Mr.Watson，似乎有点小误会。”经理说。他转向不再和任何人目光接触的接待生，“Alexander，你是否愿意为Mr.Watson和他的丈夫登记入住。”片刻震惊之后，年轻的男人缩回电脑后面去完成手续。“Mr.Watson，请原谅我们给您带来的不便……”

“等等，什么误会？”John眯起眼，“你们把我们当什么——”

“他们以为我是个男妓，John。”Sherlock在他背后说，手指又溜回他的衣服里面摸他的背。

“那太荒谬了！”John冲那个经理和接待员吼道，Sherlock当然不会说错，但是，“一个男妓？他？”John的拇指朝后面指着，“该死的，一个男妓？”

“显而易见，还是个高级男妓。”Sherlock哼哼着，听起来根本不生气。然而John就不一样了。

“Mr.Watson，我保证你们居住期间的全部费用都将由我们宾馆——”

“不好意思我还是比较纠结之前那句话。”他的丈夫，是一个娼妓。更扯蛋的是：Sherlock Holmes，一个娼妓。他们到底是怎么得出那个结论的？当他们俩相遇时Sherlock还是半个处男呢，看在上帝份上。“有什么依据吗，这想法？”

经理的黑色双眼好像要把那个招致此等窘境的接待员瞪穿，但他还是又看了John和Sherlock一眼，试图最大限度地不流露出冒犯之意，说：

“短期预定，夜间入住，这是可疑的地方，Mr.Watson，并且你的丈夫穿着不太适时。但是，我再一次地为我们的错误致歉，并且保证您在此居住期间全部免费。若您需要延长入住时间，我很乐意将您的房间升级为高级套房，让您住到周末为止。”

接待员——已经从头到脚一片通红了——正准备把房卡拿出来，但听到更换高级套房的话之后他顿了顿。

“顶级套房的话，我觉得还成。”John说，仍然有点火大。他们竟然认为自己需要找一个高级男妓才能和Sherlock这样的人睡觉？他可是John 三大洲 Watson。要说有资格当高级男妓的话绝对该是——

等等，赶快别想下去了。

“您的房间是712，Mr.Watson。电梯到11楼，然后出门左拐。”接待员紧张地递出房卡。

John一把扯过房卡，朝柜台后的两个男人微微颔首。他从地上拎起之前放在那里的小旅行包甩在肩上。现在这种情况该怎么说呢？John也不知道。他的小腹还有一团异样的火焰在燃烧，让他肩膀绷得很紧，估计没法睡个好觉了。他还是有点话想说，但最终，变成了一句：

“谢谢。”


	2. That Costs Extra

John一路乘坐电梯，一路生闷气。他情愿不知道刚才发生了什么事才好，而且，他也知道，Sherlock绝对会装作若无其事的。该死的天才八成会把那十分钟给删掉。他倒是挺乐的。高级男妓。耶稣基督啊。

他们一走进房间——说实在的，那房间真是高端大气上档次，有king-sized大床，看起来就很舒服的椅子，浴室边的桌子上还叠放着豪华的浴袍——John就脱掉外套，把旅行包朝椅子一扔，随后立即扑在床上。

“我不知道自己更为哪个感到生气，是因为同性恋而被赶走，还是把你当作男妓而被赶走。”John说着摇摇头。他两手捂着脸用力揉了几下，试图把方才和经理对峙时脸上的冷硬线条给揉掉。

Sherlock坐到床沿，默不作声地脱鞋。

“他们会怎么想？我从哪儿找着你的？”John调笑道，感觉那种设定套在两人身上十分地离谱。

“显然你是从色情服务网站里挑中我的。”Sherlock站起来，从床边走开。John用手肘支撑起上半身，往后挪动了点儿看着自己的丈夫慢吞吞地解衬衫扣子，把衣服敞得开开地。“当然啦，网站上有照片。或许一部分人对你而言太年轻，另一部分又太弱，还有一部分则过于漂亮时髦。”John对此嗤之以鼻，哪还会有人比Sherlock漂亮？“你偏爱的性伴侣是比你高的那种，所以那一点很重要，也大大限制了可选范围。大多数男妓会比较矮，因为普通客户都是需要证明自己比床伴更强大的男性。从而，我的身高在别的客户眼里是缺点，在你眼里则不然。”他把衬衫下摆从裤子里拉出来，让那件紫色丝绸衬衫大敞着。“事实上，那让我更加完美。”

John舔舔嘴，不知道此刻自己眼里除了纯粹的欲望还能有些什么。

“当然了，你很紧张，”Sherlock说，一边解开袖扣，“以前你从未召妓。或许距离你上次和男人睡觉也有好一阵了吧。尽管和我过夜的费用超出你的预算，你还是因为我的眼睛而选择了我。”

不过这一切都值回票价。John想着，Sherlock正脱下衬衫丢到一边。

“而在你真正见到我的那一瞬间，你就明白自己做出了正确的决定。”Sherlock爬上床，双手和双膝支撑着，伏在John的上方。他靠近了一点儿，好让嘴唇和John的似有若无地触碰到。“是因为我的嘴唇，”Sherlock悄声说，“你都等不及把我带来这家宾馆，好让我跪在你面前。”

John闭起眼睛等待亲吻，等待那双嘴唇贴上自己的。他发现自己突然沉迷于这份幻想中，感受到下腹的蠢蠢欲动，就如同那时他要将自己和Sherlock的友情更进一步时的紧张一样。第一次接吻，第一次欢爱，然后是结婚。所有的不安惶惑都回涌而来。

但他没有等待那个吻。Sherlock坐了起来，把他压住了，双手从他毛衣包裹着的胸口一路滑到腹部，然后从那儿钻了进去，微凉的手掌抚摸着他温热的皮肤。

“可惜，好事多磨，”跟Sherlock沾上边的事基本都会那样吧。“接待员知道我是个娼妓。也许他是从我的样子看出来的，发觉我身上有某个热情似火的客人留下的咬痕。甚至，也许他以前就是我的客人之一。”John脑补出楼下那个年轻男人和Sherlock上床的画面，突然涌上一阵无名怒火，他拧起眉毛，而Sherlock继续说：“不管怎么样，反正他知道了。他不让你带着买下的男妓进入这个豪华高级的宾馆房间。”

John感觉自己开始热血上头，逐渐地变得兴奋异常。他希望自己身上所有的衣服都能变魔术般地飞光光，可惜Sherlock的声音还不至于那么神奇，至少毛衣得他自己脱。感谢上帝他娶了一个读心术专家，那些钻到自己毛衣下的手指开始把衣服一寸一寸地往上扯，直到最后John不得不坐起来从头顶把它拉掉。

“所以你得装一下，得反应够快才行。”Sherlock说着把毛衣也丢到一边。“最有效的方法是，你已婚，想来享受一晚上。你露出结婚戒指，那可是个有力的证明，他们相信了，再三道歉，于是你被放了进来。还能免单。”Sherlock纤瘦的臀部慢慢地扭动，John又一头栽倒在床上，双手搭上他的腰，抚摸他的胯骨。

“一旦我们俩独处，我会干什么呢？”John问道，口干舌燥，“我那么犹豫不决。”

“噢，很简单。”Sherlock说，俯下身双手撑在John的脑袋两边，“一开始你太矜持，干不了多少事儿。所以你让我来主导。”

John轻笑，呼吸吹拂过Sherlock的嘴唇。“我很害羞，不是吗？”

“唔嗯。”Sherlock依然吝于给他那个魂牵梦绕的吻，反而开始贴着John的身体往下滑，一路在他火热的皮肤上蜻蜓点水地轻啄，时不时还探出舌头。“算你走运，我知道你想要的是什么。我推理出来了。”

上帝啊，Sherlock说得完全就象色情片里一样。

“那我要的是什么？”John上气不接下气地问，尽管彼此都知道答案是何物。

对方没有回应他，只是把嘴靠近John的腰际，就在他牛仔裤的扣子上边一点点，好整以暇地朝他的肚脐舔了一条湿痕。John的呼吸哽住了，那些灵巧的手指解开扣子，慢慢地拉开拉链，露出包裹着John逐渐膨胀的性器的内裤。Sherlock吻了上去。

John的头又往厚厚的毯子里一沉。比起前戏，平常Sherlock更多地是直接开干。他在John的内裤上吸出一块水渍并且愉悦地低哼这种事，绝对是今晚让人意想不到的部分。好吧，是又一个意想不到的部分。

John的一只手伸进Sherlock的卷毛里，不是要拉扯或者推开他，只是作为某种肢体接触。Sherlock拍拍他的腰——让他抬起来一点儿好脱下牛仔裤的意思——不过当John再度躺平，内裤却还留着。

Sherlock继续亲吻John的老二，微启的双唇慢慢磨蹭着，又湿又热。室内昏暗的光线中，灰蓝色双眼向上看过来，睫毛长长地，John不得不把视线对准天花板。

“这就是你想要的。”Sherlock轻声地说，每个字都给John的欲望之火加上一把柴。“来这儿的一路上，你都在想着我含住你老二的样子。”

John死死闭住眼睛，因为不管他们在玩什么把戏，这句话都是真理。他的手指抓住了Sherlock的卷毛，只是一个轻微的动作。他几乎完全地勃起了，此刻，除了想直接用身体去感受Sherlock的嘴唇以外，别无他想。

“当然，我会一直挑逗你，因为我更了解你心里在想什么。”嘴唇来到John的灰色内裤腰带上，在腰带皮筋和身体接触的边缘移动。“这就是为什么我会一个晚上收你那么多钱。”他沿着隆起的曲线下行，John在瘙痒感中张开腿，抬起膝盖，更多地袒露在爱人眼前。

Sherlock接受了他的邀请，隔着布料反复地吸吮两颗小球，John因此放开他的头发，转而抓住白色床单。接下来他的老二根部引起对方注意了，在Sherlock用舌尖从下往上的舔舐下John弓起了背。

“你正在左右为难。”Sherlock勾住John的内裤边缘，亲吻腰带上方稀疏的毛发。“你一看见我就开始幻想我用嘴吸你的样子了，但你也很想干我。”几乎不需John的帮助，那条内裤就掉进地上那堆衣服里，现在，只有Sherlock还穿着裤子。

“我会怎么选？”John笑着问。

“那要看你有多少精力。”Sherlock张开腿，跪坐在John的两腿中间，一只手搭在长裤的扣子上。John感到不可思议，此刻的Sherlock看起来还是真正的他：充满自信，主宰一切，一个几乎遥不可及的美丽生物。然而，上帝啊，因为某些奇迹这个男人属于John了，并且也同样以拥有了John为傲。

Sherlock慢条斯理地解开裤子，用龟速拉开拉链，看似毫无自觉地摇晃着臀部。要不是整整一天都在意料外度过的话，John肯定会说这是他预谋的一切。

没穿内裤。

这个秀色可餐的家伙。

Sherlock得下床站起来才能脱掉裤子，于是John朝旅行包点点头，示意他们最好做足准备，以便干完全程都不用再下床。从侧边口袋里找到小瓶的Sherlock爬回床上，象一只准备捕猎的猫似地，伏在John的腿间。

“可以开始了吗？”

John深吸一口气，等待着，而Sherlock，一侧嘴角上扬。

在愈来愈高昂的期盼中，他试图先想象一下一个专业的陌生人给他口活是怎样的感受。干等着Sherlock的嘴唇太折磨人了，而——

噢。

Sherlock的舌头遵循之前的步骤，从底部到顶端，连包皮也一起卷起，然后用舌尖轻轻地顶戳马眼，再放软了包裹住龟头。自然而然地，当Sherlock开始吞入的时候，John的手又回到他那头叫人怎样都不厌倦的卷毛里。

Sherlock慢慢起伏着，纤长的手指握住根部，每一次都吞入更多，直到最后他连手也挪开。只花了没多久Sherlock就把John的老二全部含进嘴里，鼻尖顶到他的皮肤。

这时John才敢低头看去，视线对上Sherlock清澈的仰视的目光。后者与他对视着，吐出口中的器官，用舌头托着顶部等了一会儿，才再次将他纳入口腔。

John长叹，却又立刻猛地倒吸一口气。他记不得上次Sherlock看起来如此淫荡是什么时候的事儿了。他们的性爱是很棒啦，简直爽翻了，但他曾发觉Sherlock从可笑又不现实的GV里做笔记，而后却一直没有付诸实行。

不过眼下嘛。耶稣基督玛丽亚啊。

Sherlock眼中的某些情愫，John永远也不想忘记。

脑袋重新回到床铺上，John闭起眼睛专心地感受。Sherlock的神态烙印在他的眼帘上。他知道如果自己再低头看过去的话那双眼睛一定还会直直地望进他的灵魂深处……而现在只要专注于Sherlock口腔的湿热与吸吮就足够了。

“真棒。”John轻声说，小心地扶着Sherlock深入。当然，他知道，Sherlock无需他再多作肯定。

他们就那样维持了一段时间，John不知道是几分钟，但他突然意识到自己开始越来越急促地抓着爱人的脑袋起伏。流窜在他身体里的火热使他无法顾及那另一项打算。他只想射进那张技巧超凡的嘴里。等他快要到达顶点时他会睁开眼，再看看他，把那副画面永远地存进记忆里，以备将来Sherlock再忙着案子时自给自足用……

但他甫一睁开眼往下看，那火热就消失了，卷毛脑袋也从他手掌底下溜走。失落的焦躁感使John嘟囔着，脑袋朝床上磕。

“我可是靠这个吃饭的，”Sherlock说，又跪坐起来，用手背擦着亮晶晶的嘴唇。“我能分辨出一个男人什么时候要高潮。”

要想稳住的话John绝不能看着对方。所以他把注意力集中在天花板上。直到侦探先生伏在他上面，进入他的视野范围，并且坐在他的腰上，性器火热地、沉甸甸地并排在他的旁边。

Sherlock靠近他，近得John以为他们要接吻了，但在最后一刻他又歪过头去，朝John的耳朵吐出湿润的话语：“我为你做了决定。”

John还没来得及开口发问，Sherlock就用一只手扶着John的性器，前端对准自己的小穴开始沉下身体。

John，对此毫无预警的John，只能紧紧抓住丈夫的腰，拼尽全力不要缴械投降。他突然觉得要是刚才没有那么早闭眼就好了，Sherlock，一边用灵巧的手指做准备一边吸吮自己的老二，这种画面是John从没见过，也比什么都想亲眼看一看的啊。

通常他们为Sherlock做准备的时间要比这次久一些，所以进入时Sherlock还很紧。不过John没有从他脸上看出任何不适的迹象。真是太好了，真的，因为John无法确定自己是不是还有足够精力支撑这一段情事，更别说再多忍几分钟。

“可以了吗？”John温柔地托了一把Sherlock的臀部。Sherlock点头时卷毛垂在他的眼前，与肿胀饱满的嘴唇、红润的脸颊一起看上去格外淫靡。不再多问，John开始缓缓挺起臀部，并与沉下身体的爱人在空中碰撞。

他沉浸在Sherlock与他一起律动的欢愉之中，那火热的内部引起他一阵一阵的轻颤，使他不断地攀向巅峰。John伸出右手抓住Sherlock饱满的臀部，左手则将他拉近。他的手指沿着Sherlock的背脊来到他后颈，显然是想亲吻可那家伙再一次把头别开。欲擒故纵。

“那……要加钱。”

John发出短促的笑声，差点滑出来。然后他扳过对方的头，两人张着嘴，嘴唇磨蹭着喘息了片刻，最终John低喃着“没问题”，吻上他的唇。

这个体位在接吻时总是比较艰难，那会把Sherlock的老二夹在两人中间，也使得John无法进入到最深最有感觉的地方。但增添的那份亲密感实在太美妙。

为了能更好地用力，John轻轻抬起膝盖调整了自己的角度。他是没法这么保持下去的，但反正都快不行了现在也就不去管那么多。何况若要说Sherlock急促的粗喘能有何意义的话，那只能说明他也一样快要到了。John把舌头伸进Sherlock的嘴里缠绵了片刻，又把拉他下来深深地吻住。

我想让他不用手碰就高潮。

John的思绪或许并不怎么有条理，但他会付诸行动。毫不迟疑地，John开始猛烈抽插，心知要让Sherlock在没有爱抚的情况下高潮必须干得粗暴一些。那种事发生的机会比较偶然，不过今晚也是个偶然之夜。

向上挺了几次腰之后John就觉得腿开始抽筋。但他不想放弃，奖品还没到手怎能放弃。真他妈麻烦死了，他正想着Sherlock真是个幸运的小混蛋竟然能够无视躯体痛感——还没想下去，Sherlock就中断了亲吻稍稍后退半寸，从他微启的唇瓣间逸出一声轻轻的“哦”，然后John便感觉到了。

哦，真美妙啊，Sherlock的老二贴在他肚子上跳动的感觉和整个身体有节奏地收缩紧绷的感觉；哦上帝啊，居然做到了——这份认知把John也送上高潮。

双腿颤巍巍地，John在高潮中继续冲刺，决意要将种子射到最深处。Sherlock察觉了他的企图，弯下腰让John在最后一阵痉挛里更进了一小步。

John一手托着对方的臀部一手搂着他的脖子，将一个满足的Sherlock抱紧了共享余韵。他慢慢地从高潮中恢复，惋惜自己要是能再多爽一会儿就更好了。他考虑是否不做清理就这么睡着——甚至不想从Sherlock的身体里拔出来——突然两人的手机纷纷响起短信音。

“我都付了钱，你还下床回复短信的话就太没有职业道德了。”John贴着Sherlock的脖子说。

又一条短信，两人的手机。

混蛋。

“我去拿手机，”Sherlock说，“然后会回来的。”

“你会回来的，对吧？”John嘴角扯了一下，立刻就开始怀念方才身边的温度。小心翼翼地与他分开的Sherlock挪动着，仿佛费了九牛二虎之力似地爬到床边，和他平时优雅轻盈的身姿真是大相径庭。

但他一踩到地面就变回原样了，流利地弯腰从裤子口袋里掏出手机。他解除锁屏，按下密码——1985——然后边朝浴室走边读着短信。他没有开灯，浴室里龙头短暂地发出水声，随即他又回到卧室里，一边看着手机一边用湿毛巾无意识地抹着肚子，完了还把毛巾递给John。

“Lestrade，”Sherlock说，掀开被John压在身下的毛毯。见John没有动弹Sherlock又不耐地拉了一下。“公寓不是粉红色了，人类又可以入住。我告诉过你没什么好担心的。我们早上就能回家。”

“你倒是很兴奋。”John也钻进毛毯里，贴到Sherlock身边耐心地等着他放下手机。过了一会儿，侦探意识到这一点，便把它放到床头柜上。

“我记得可以在这里住到周末，你想不想接受宾馆这份慷慨之情？”Sherlock说，翻过身，脑袋枕在John旁边一个枕头上。“通常我讨厌接重复的客人，但例外一下也无妨。”

John把他湿润的头发从眼角拂开，问：“为这样的例外得付多少钱？”

“好吧，以你的薪水，可能付不起第二晚的费用，但我有不少想尝试的——”

John浅笑着，吻他。“我保证会给你合理的补偿。”


End file.
